


Happy Birthday Deceit!

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit and Virgil are the meme siblings, Deceit is confused but loves his friends anyway, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Happy birthday Deceit!, Snakes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, There is a danger but no one gets hurt, rip vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: The other Sides have been acting weird. Deceit wants to know why.(Yes I know it's two days late BUT I FINISHED IT)





	Happy Birthday Deceit!

The others are acting weird. Deceit has been asking why, but they won’t tell him. They can avoid the truth, telling variations of lies of omission. He knows they’re avoiding the truth, but he can’t detect anything that isn’t an outright lie.  
  
So in the morning, he yawns and stretches, rubbing his face with a bare hand. Something taps his head and Deceit turns his head to face Basil. She sticks out her tongue and Deceit smiles. He taps her nose and stretches. He gets out of bed and gets dressed. After he does, he picks up Basil and drapes her over his shoulders. He walks out of his room, yawning. He closes the yellow door behind him. He smells something good. Pancakes. He smiles as he walks down the stairs.  
  
Patton looks up at him and grins. “Oh, hi Deceit! Good morning!”  
  
“Good afternoon.”  
  
“We made pancakes, your favorite!”  
  
Your favorite. Something in that makes Deceit a little suspicious, but he ignores it by thanking Patton and going into the kitchen. Roman is in there, flipping pancakes. He notices Deceit. “Good morning, Deceit!”  
  
“Good afternoon.”  
  
“Here are some pancakes!” Roman pushes a plate of pancakes in Deceit’s direction, freezing when he sees Basil draped over his shoulders. “Oh, um…”  
  
Deceit smirks. “Scared of her? Worry, she’ll hurt you.”  
  
Roman tenses for a moment before remembering that Deceit only lies. “Don’t scare me like that!”  
  
Deceit smirks. “I promise.”  
  
“That’s not very nice.”  
  
“Am I very nice?”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Deceit laughs and sits down on his chair to eat. He starts eating. Logan comes down the stairs. “Oh, hello, Deceit. How are you?”  
  
“I’m bad, how are you?”  
  
“I’m feeling very well this morning. There are many things we have planned for today. Are you feeling up to them?”  
  
Deceit nods, yawning. Basil flicks her tongue out at him and he smiles. He continues eating. Virgil comes down the stairs and plops himself into the seat next to Deceit. He takes a plate of pancakes from Roman and starts eating too. “Good afternoon, Virgil,” Deceit says.  
  
“Hmm,” is all Virgil says in reply. He looks exhausted and Deceit can see that his eyeshadow is a shade darker than usual. Virgil looks up at him then back down at his plate, continuing to eat. “Sorry, I’m really tired today.”  
  
“I can’t tell, your eyeshadow isn’t a shade darker.”  
  
“Oh. Sorry about that. I’m pretty tired and I just want to go back to sleep. But I can’t. There’s a lot to do today.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“It’s a surprise.”  
  
There’s another avoidance of the topic. Deceit really wants to know what’s going on. He sighs and finishes eating. He puts his plate in the sink then returns to his room to feed his snakes. He drops Basil off then returns downstairs.  
  
Patton looks up at him. “Oh, Deceit, there’s something we have planned for today! You want to come with us?”  
  
Deceit shrugs. “Why not?”  
  
“Great! Come on!” Patton hooks his arm in Deceit’s and pulls him out the door. Deceit almost falls but catches himself. Okay. This is going on.  
  


* * *

  
  
They stop in part of Roman’s kingdom, a place Deceit has actually seen before. He’s been here searching for snakes. He’s mentioned that to the others before, he thinks. “What are we doing here?”  
  
“Oh, well, you said you look for snakes here, right?” Patton asks. Deceit nods. “Well, we thought you could look for another!”  
  
“Uh, looking for snakes here is-” Deceit begins.  
  
“Look, there’s one!” Patton points and he walks over.  
  
Deceit quickly notices what kind of snake it is and says, “Patton, get-” He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence because the snake coils up and hisses. Then it starts to rattle. “Patton!”  
  
“Rattlesnake,” Logan says. “Patton, back away from it slowly.”  
  
“Why?” Patton asks.  
  
“Rattlesnakes are extremely venomous. If it bites you, we will need to find antivenom quickly.”  
  
“Deceit has antivenom.”  
  
“I totally like to use it. I like even more to use my fangs.”  
  
“But it’s not going to bite me, right?”  
  
“Patton,” Deceit says. “Don’t back away from the snake. Now.” He can see it tensing up. “Patton, move.”  
  
The truth. Patton slowly backs away, rejoining the group. Once he does so, Deceit actually takes his place. The snake hisses at him and Deceit hisses back. The snake strikes but Deceit is faster. He moves sideways and kicks it away from the group. The snake hisses at him then slithers off. Deceit lets out a breath. “Why was there a venomous snake here?” Logan asks Deceit. “I thought you looked for snakes here.”  
  
“I didn’t have to stop looking here. Venomous snakes weren’t starting to crowd out the nonvenomous snakes. I wouldn’t be surprised to find a nonvenomous one around here anymore.”  
  
“Oh. We should have paid attention to you!” Patton says.  
  
Deceit shrugs. “It’s not fine. But there aren’t likely to be more, so we probably shouldn’t leave.”  
  
“Oh, alright. Where else do you look for snakes to bring home?” Roman asks.  
  
That’s a weird question and Deceit looks at Roman confused. “Bring them home? I would totally remove a snake from its natural habitat. That’s not hurting the snake at all.” Why would Roman ask that?  
  
“But… Then where do you get your snakes?” Roman asks.  
  
“I don’t get them from the Imagination. But I don’t find them in places they don’t belong. I never put them back where they do belong. My snakes aren’t an exception. I haven’t tried conjuring them before. I’ve always succeeded.”  
  
“Oh.” Roman gets this small smile on his face, and Deceit can’t figure out why. “Well, let’s go.” The group leaves the area.  
  
All day, they’re away from the house. They’re still acting really weird and Deceit still isn’t sure why. He’s having a lot of fun, though. The others are as well.  
  
When they head back to the house after a long day of fun, Virgil and Logan stop Deceit outside as Roman and Patton go inside. “So Deceit,” Virgil says. “You’ve been wondering why we’ve been acting so weird lately, right?” Deceit nods. “We’re going to tell you once we go inside.”  
  
That’s a truth, and Deceit is still super confused. Patton opens the door. “We’re ready!” Patton says. “Come on in!”  
  
They go in and Deceit is surprised by all the yellow. “What?”  
  
“Happy birthday!” Patton and Roman say in unison.  
  
“What?” Deceit says again.  
  
“Today, it has been a year since you first showed up in Thomas’s video,” Virgil explains. “We did it for the rest of us, remember?”  
  
“But it’s still my birthday,” Deceit says. “I formed today.”  
  
“Yeah, we know,” Roman says. “But we thought we should still celebrate today. We got you presents and everything!” He steps aside and gestures to the coffee table. There are a few boxes wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with various patterns on them. “Patton made cake!” Patton nods and points onto the counter. There’s a cake that has ‘Happy Birthday!’ written on it.  
  
“Oh,” Deceit says simply. He didn’t know it was his ‘birthday’ today. They don’t need to celebrate it. Being his friend is enough. “What am I supposed to do?”  
  
“Just go sit down,” Virgil says. “We’ll do the rest.”  
  
Deceit nods and sits down. He’s still confused, but now everything they’ve done today makes sense. He smiles slightly to himself. They actually do like him. That’s a nice thing to know.  
  
“Happy birthday, Deceit!” Virgil says from the kitchen.  
  
“I can’t swim.”  
  
“What was that about?” Roman asks.  
  
“Rip Vine,” is all Virgil says in reply.  
  
“Alright, we’re ready!” Patton walks in carrying the cake. “Now we’ll sing Happy Birthday to You!” The other four Sides do, Roman adding more riffs than he needs too. Patton shows the cake to Deceit and Deceit lets out a small laugh when he notices that there’s only one candle on the cake.  
  
“Happy one year,” Virgil says, quoting another Vine.  
  
“I’m twenty-seven,” Deceit replies then blows out the solitary candle.  
  
They eat the cake then Patton hands Deceit a present. “Here you go! This is the present I got you.” Deceit takes it and unwraps it. There’s a box, obviously. Deceit opens the box and pulls out knitted tube things. “They’re snake sweaters for your snakes!” Patton says. “I have one for Monty too, but it’s in my room. It was a bit too big to fit in the box. There’s a snake scarf for you!” Deceit pulls it out and looks at it, smiling. “Do you like it?”  
  
Deceit nods. “No thank you.” He puts them back in the box and opens the one Logan hands to him. There are two books. Deceit opened them upside down, so he flips them over then laughs.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Virgil asks.  
  
Deceit turns one of the books around to reveal that it’s a joke book. Specifically a book full of snake puns. “You got me a snake pun book?”  
  
Logan straightens his tie. “I had noticed that you like to make puns like Patton. So I asked him to help me. The other is just a book of snakes.”  
  
“No thank you,” Deceit says. He sets the books aside and takes the next present from Virgil. Deceit opens it to reveal a small cardboard box that has the word ‘AVOCADO’ written on it. Deceit smirks. “It’s an avocado. Thanks.” Then he actually opens the box and gasps. He very carefully takes out something small, soft, and white. “Is this…?”  
  
“Yeah,” Virgil says. “I don’t know what kind it will be, but I’m pretty sure it will be nonvenomous.”  
  
“What is it?” Roman asks.  
  
“It’s not a snake egg,” Deceit says softly. He looks at Roman. “Can I go put this in my room before you give me yours?”  
  
Roman looks at the small wonderfilled smile on Deceit’s face. “Of course,” he says. “Go ahead.”  
  
Deceit runs upstairs and into his room. He pulls out the incubator he’s had hidden in his room for years then places the egg inside it. He turns it on then goes back downstairs, sitting down. “No thank you, Virgil.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Roman hands Deceit his present and Deceit unwraps it to reveal that it’s a terrarium. “I know it’s empty,” Roman says, “but there was going to be something inside it. Since what I learned earlier today, I decided to make one just for you.”  
  
“What?” Deceit asks.  
  
Roman hands him another box and Deceit opens it and gasps. “He’s only been in there for a few minutes,” Roman says. “So don’t worry about it.”  
  
“What is it?” Patton asks.  
  
“You… You got me a snake?” Deceit asks as he takes the snake out of the box. It’s bright yellow. “Wow…”  
  
“Yeah,” Roman says. “I don’t really like snakes but you do, so I made one for you. He’s naturally yellow. I looked up to make sure yellow snakes weren’t venomous.”  
  
“No thank you,” Deceit says. He strokes the snake’s head. “Does he have a name?”  
  
“No. I thought you should name him.”  
  
“Hmm. I won’t have to think about it.” The snakes winds around Deceit’s arm and he smiles.  
  
Today was a good day. Deceit had a nice time today.  
  
Deceit loves his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit names the yellow snake Kaa, for those who are suggesting names


End file.
